


Шесть точек соприкосновения

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock-centric, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Осязание может быть очень сильным чувством.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	Шесть точек соприкосновения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [six points of contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282158) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Существует пять признанных человеческих органов чувств, и у Шерлока всегда был фаворит.

Осязание. Шерлок всегда считал это чувство самым сильным, самым информативным. Обладая вкусом, обонянием и слухом, можно было легко ошибиться с ароматом, вкусом и звуком. И глаза тоже... глаза слишком легко обманываются и слишком легко вводятся в заблуждение путаными внешними стимулами, слишком легко ослепляются яркими огнями, лампочками-вспышками и обманываются ловкостью рук.

Но осязание... осязание всегда остаётся точным до боли. Усиливается в жару, становится нечувствительным от холода и вечно, вечно медлительное. Он использует чувство осязания, чтобы прикоснуться к миру кончиками пальцев: ощутить пластичность кожи, окоченелость трупа и есть ли тепло дыхания на губах кого-то.

Он может по пальцам пересчитать, сколько раз использовал силу осязания вне дела, в вопросах, которое считает важным. Часто оно включают в себя других людей, но в большинстве случаев включает только одного человека, одного доктора Джона Ватсона, и каждое из них представляет собой тот случай, когда он проявляет величайший интерес к сохранению на жёстком диске своего мозга.

Шерлок называет их шестью точками соприкосновения, и они звучат примерно так:

_1\. Кончики пальцев_

Всё начинается с чая; с дымящейся кружки чая, в ожидании поставленной на стойку. И всё это заканчивается тем, что Джон прикасается к нему буквально кончиками пальцев между его собственными пальцами. Всё это благодаря тому, что Шерлок слишком ленив, чтобы самому заваривать чай, а Джон − человек бесконечного, доброго терпения.

− Джон.

Тишина.

_− Джон._

− Что, Шерлок?

− Будь так добр.

Вздохнув, Джон медленно спускается по лестнице, держа ноутбук на сгибе руки. − Лучше бы это было важно; я ведь не твой слуга, чтобы бежать сюда по первому требованию, ты же знаешь. − Он замолкает и встаёт над сидящим на диване детективом. − У меня есть своя собственная жизнь. Что тебе надо?

− Чай.

Джон пристально смотрит на него; на его челюсти напрягаются желваки. − _Чай?_ Ты позвал меня вниз ради _чая_? − Он вздыхает, проводит рукой по лицу, осторожно балансируя ноутбуком на одной руке. − Я _не_ собираюсь заваривать тебе чай _только потому_ , что ты ленивый мерзавец!

Шерлок качает головой и лениво указывает в сторону кухни. − Уже приготовил несколько штук. И для тебя тоже есть кружка. Однако я оставил их на кухне и, честно говоря, не могу пошевелиться. − Он слегка ухмыляется, глядя на ошарашенное выражение лица Джона, а затем выглядит победителем, когда доктор идёт на кухню и забирает кружки. Он возвращается обратно и протягивает одну Шерлоку, когда детектив садится, и их руки соприкасаются. Всего на секунду; просто вспышка контакта: костяшки пальцев Шерлока неуклюже ударяются о ногти Джона, а затем, когда он берёт кружку, доктор направляется обратно к себе.

Это не много, но это прикосновение, и Шерлок его классифицирует; прячет событие в свою базу данных для дальнейшего изучения и возвращается к своему мыслительному процессу об искоренении определённых типов плесени на плохо сохранившихся частях тела.

_2\. Руки_

Руки − это нечто непостоянное; они бывают неловкими и неуклюжими, а у него они очень, очень длинные. Шерлок использует их, чтобы дотянуться до чего-то над головой своего соседа по квартире, спрятать вещи на верхних полках и дотянуться до звёзд под дулом пистолета.

В последнее время он использует их, чтобы спасти жизнь Джону Ватсону; чтобы поймать, прижать к груди и обнять армейского врача, когда тот, промокший от дождя, после ранения ржавым мясницким ножом падает на тротуар.

− Джон, Джон. − Шерлок всё повторяет и повторяет, прижимая невысокого мужчину к груди, усаживая его к себе колени и ощупывая рану.

− Я в порядке, − хрипя, бормочет Джон и пытается подняться, но Шерлок ничего этого не замечает и сжимает его ещё крепче.

− Заткнись, Джон, ты определённо не «в порядке». − Тяжесть армейского доктора живая и успокаивающая, и Шерлок сжимает здоровую руку Джона, стягивая с него шарф, чтобы крепко прижать его к ране высоко на груди. − И я приношу свои извинения за это.

Джон закатывает глаза, но улыбка, тронувшая уголки его губ, смягчает эту гримасу. − Это не в первый раз, Шерлок, и я уверен, что не в последний.

Шерлок не совсем уверен, что это хоть что-то оправдывает, но Джон всё ещё жив, Джон всё ещё улыбается своей улыбкой, и он всё ещё здесь. Он даже позволяет Шерлоку поднять себя на ноги и не раздражается из-за руки, которой Шерлок крепко обнимает его за талию во время долгого пути обратно на Бейкер-стрит.

_3\. Кисти_

Руки Джона − это нежные, уверенные, руки доктора. Кисти рук Джона небольшие и крепкие, как и он сам, метафора для человека, который является Джоном Ватсоном. Они могут держать пистолет, нажимать на курок и украсть жизнь. Они могут балансировать скальпелем, зашивать раны и спасать жизни. Они так медленно стучат по клавиатуре его ноутбука, размешивают два кусочка сахара в чёрном кофе и выдёргивают непослушную нитку из рукава джемпера.

Это чудесные, замечательные руки, и Шерлок находит их прикосновение более чем уместным на своей коже. Вообще-то, довольно мило, признаёт он. Но только для себя, больше ни для кого, и уж точно не для Джона.

Когда он что-то взрывает во время ещё одного эксперимента, четвёртого на этой неделе, как его раздражённый сосед по квартире напоминает ему не очень мягким тоном, он обнаруживает, что его осыпает осколками лупы и мензурки. Острые, мелкие осколки рассекают его руки, ладони и пальцы, оставляя мучительно длинный разрез на шее.

− Идиот, − ворчит Джон, положив руки на плечи Шерлока и подталкивая его к дивану, заставляя согнуть ноги и сесть. − Неужели ты не можешь быть осторожнее? − Джон отворачивается, достаёт аптечку и принимается из неё доставать всякую нужную всячину. Он кладёт их Шерлоку на колени, заставляет его держать разные предметы, пока откупоривает бутылочку с антисептическим спреем. − Или, ещё лучше, ты не можешь быть _нормальным_ соседом по квартире и _не_ взрывать вещи в нашей гостиной?

− Это был _эксперимент_ , Джон, − фыркает Шерлок, морщась и кривясь под жалящими брызгами. − Между прочим, очень важный, и я сомневаюсь, что мне удастся его повторить. − Он дуется, надувает губы и что-то бормочет себе под нос. Джон игнорирует всё это и закатывает глаза, протирая порез холодным средством.

− _Конечно_ , это был эксперимент, и, _конечно_ , это оправдывает то, что ты едва нас не взорвал, − голос у него грубый, лицо напряжёно от раздражения, но руки до боли нежные, пальцы прижимаются к ране, как поцелуи бабочки. Даже когда он наклоняется вперёд, сжимая колено Шерлока одной рукой и тщательно зашивая рану другой, он очень осторожен, каждый стежок точен и выполнен с минимальным натяжением и потягиванием; минимальный дискомфорт.

Шерлок расслабляется и сосредотачивается на руке, лежащей на его колене, на прикосновении пальцев Джона к его шее, на плавном перемещении и рывке нитей, проходящих через кожу. Он еле заметно улыбается; испускает вздох, который в ответ вызывает лёгкую улыбку на губах Джона.

− Вот. Готово. − Руки Джона исчезают, и Шерлок резко открывает глаза, наблюдая, как доктор снова собирает свои вещи и идёт на кухню мыть руки. Шерлок вскакивает, подходит к зеркалу над камином и изучает работу Джона. Маленькие аккуратные стежки толстой чёрной нитью плотно стянули рану. Шерлок улыбается, проводит кончиками пальцев по шву и кивает.

− Очень хорошо, Джон.

− Спасибо, − саркастически отвечает Джон и принимается убирать стеклянный беспорядок, разбросанный по столу и ковру. Шерлок улыбается, садится и не помогает, потому что знает, что Джон ждёт от него другого.

_4\. Ноги_

Шерлок всегда был очень высоким − выше своего старшего брата, а в конце концов и выше своей матери. Возможно, даже выше своего отца, если бы не внезапный сердечный приступ этого человека, когда Шерлоку едва исполнилось семь лет. Он был выше, чем большинство полицейских из Скотланд-Ярда, и уж точно выше своего соседа по квартире, некоего Джона Ватсона, ростом ровно пять футов и шесть с половиной дюймов.

Иногда его рост весьма полезен. Это даёт ему рычаг, чтобы одержать верх в драке; даёт ему возможность дотянуться до вещей высоко над головой тех, кто ниже его ростом; создаёт интересные укрытия для пистолета Джона, когда тот его раздражает.

Но, как и во всём остальном, здесь, безусловно, есть свои недостатки. Быть абсолютным дерьмом во время игры в прятки, потому что ты слишком высокий, чтобы поместиться под кухонной раковиной − это одно из них, но, конечно, не самое последнее или худшее. Нет, в последнее время это пренебрежительные взгляды, направленные на его соседа по квартире, когда загнанный в угол преступник сначала оценил впечатляющие шесть футов Шерлока, а затем, сравнив его рост с ростом Джона, оставил его партнёра по поджогам (за неимением лучших условий) выглядеть довольно маленьким в их неуверенных глазах.

К счастью, мастерство Джона как стрелка, естественно, эффективно подавляет такие сомнения, но это всё ещё раздражает Шерлока; оно зудит под кожей и раздражает, как досадная сыпь.

Еще один недостаток можно легко заметить в раздражении от слишком низких дверных проёмов в трущобах, в результате получая шишки и синяки, которые такие инциденты оставляют на его лбу. Однако эти события чаще всего приводят к большему контакту с руками Джона и успокаивающим пакетам со льдом, и он обнаруживает, что не так уж сильно возражает.

Но есть и другие вещи, которые, по его мнению, делают его рост довольно приятным, если честно. Например, когда он сидит, его плечи находятся как раз на нужной высоте, чтобы Джон мог положить голову, если бы он наклонился, не беспокоясь о том, что у него свернётся шея. После долгих часов размышлений об измерениях и углах наклона Шерлок также определил, что, стоя совсем близко, он будет находиться на идеальной высоте, чтобы прижаться губами ко лбу Джона. То есть, если бы они делали такие вещи. Он не думает, что был бы против, если бы они это сделали, но это не имеет значения, и они не делают этого, так что нет никакого смысла размышлять о невероятных вещах.

Однако (и это его любимое преимущество в росте), если он лежит на диване, то дотягивается ногами до другого конца, касаясь пальцами дальнего подлокотника. И если Джон иногда чувствует желание сесть на другом конце дивана и иногда позволяет Шерлоку положить ноги себе на колени (а однажды и голову, потому что он ужасно устал и ослабел из-за сотрясения мозга), то это тоже очень мило. На самом деле, это довольно замечательно, особенно когда Джон кладёт одну свою крепкую докторскую руку на его лодыжку и слегка её сжимает, когда смотрит дерьмовую передачу.

Шерлоку это нравится; ему нравится смотреть, как Джон смотрит телевизор. Подперев одной рукой подбородок, он другой обхватывает щиколотку Шерлока, в то время, как экран телевизора отбрасывает зелёные, синие, жёлтые блики на расслабленное лицо Джона.

Ему это очень нравится, если быть до конца честным, и он пользуется такими ситуациями всякий раз, когда они возникают. Да так часто, что Джон уже перестаёт корчить рожи всякий раз, когда ноги Шерлока оказываются у него на коленях. Привыкнув к этому, он просто кладёт свои нежные пальцы на подъём ноги своего соседа по квартире, и они продолжают свои тихие вечера и адреналиновые жизни, и всё это очень чудесно, по мнению Шерлока.

_5\. Кожа_

Кожа − это самый большой орган тела; она охватывает кости, сухожилия и органы. Держит сердца в груди, защищая; прячет лёгкие, почки и жизни внутри полостей, заперев их за грудными клетками и тонкими костными структурами. Она покрыта рецепторами, бесчисленными и бесчисленными рецепторами, порами и волосяными фолликулами, и без кожи ощущение прикосновения было бы ничтожным и пустым.

Шерлок очень интересуется кожей. Не всей кожей, даже не своей собственной кожей. Нет, это кожа Джона, потому что у Джона такая непонятная кожа, такая удивительно таинственная кожа, и Шерлок просто одержим ею. Не в том смысле, что это вредно для здоровья, нет, по крайней мере для него, но, возможно, и для других. Возможно, для Джона, но это прекрасно и чудесно, потому что Джон не знает, и уж точно не может позволить себе знать.

Кожа Джона мягкая, что Шерлок находит возмутительно обманчивым, видя, что Джон − такой огрубевший от жизни человек; утомлённый битвой солдат, всегда встречающий бой с высоко поднятым подбородком, с прищуренными острыми, жёсткими и настороженными глазами. Во всяком случае, он ожидал, что у бывшего солдата будет грубая кожа. Кожа, затвердевшая от мозолей; шершавая от ожогов песком, порохом, ружейным огнём. Шрам на его плече тоже мягкий, что сбивает детектива с толку. Конечно же, такое насилие должно было гореть, заставлять морщиться от боли и испускать жар, отбрасывая тёмные тени на ключицы Джона, на изгиб его руки. Но нет. Нет, рубцовая ткань приподнята и бугристая, да, но всё же гладкая в своём роде. Когда он проводит пальцами по каждому изгибу раны, медленно проводит ногтями по каждому углу взрыва в формы звезды, он не чувствует ничего, кроме Джона; ничего, кроме мягкой, нежной кожи, тепла тела и _Джона_.

И когда Джон прижимается к нему, и это кожа к коже, он чувствует себя довольно потерянным и дрейфующим, и это совершенно нормально. Он всегда ненавидел терять себя по любой причине, но когда это Джон, теряя себя в Джоне, он знает, что находится в безопасности, и это не так страшно, как можно было бы подумать.

Чувствовать биение сердца Джона у своей груди, которое бьётся в унисон с его собственным − одно из любимых занятий Шерлока, и он пользуется моментом, чтобы провести руками по плечам Джона, по его груди и животу, провести пальцами по коротко остриженным волосам, по подтянутым рукам.

Кожа у Шерлока бледная; бледная и испещрённая лёгкими шрамами, такими светлыми, что они кажутся игрой солнца, плодом воображения. Кожа Джона загорелая и бронзовая, и каждая отметина выделяется резким рельефом − карта боёв, драк и неуклюжих шагов в темноте холодными ночами.

_6\. Губы_

Губы Шерлока − это постоянная тема для разговора. На них смотрели, делали им комплименты, и он использовал их много раз, работая под прикрытием в барах и танцевальных клубах. Он часто ловит себя на том, что склоняется над раковиной, смотрит в зеркало и проводит кончиком пальца по их изгибу; касаясь их в праздном любопытстве, он, изогнув уголок рта, желает, чтобы этот палец принадлежал Джону Ватсону, а не ему.

Их первый поцелуй не запланирован, на него даже не намекают, не принуждают и не обсуждают. В конечном итоге это одна из тех вещей, которые вроде как случается; вроде как падает с неба и в конечном итоге просто работает. Это не происходит ни на диване, ни на одной из их кроватей, и даже ни посреди места преступления. Это не происходит на заднем сиденье такси, под дождём или под ярким бледным лондонским солнцем.

Это неловко и шокирует; ни один из них не ожидает этого, не намеревается этого делать, и ни один на самом деле, кажется, не возражает.

Первый раз они целуются на кухне, за кружкой чая и недоеденным куском тоста. В уголке рта у Джона даже есть пятнышко джема, вместе с хлебными крошками и всем прочим.

− Шерлок. − Джон облокотился на край кухонного стола, взял в одну руку кусочек тоста, а другой ухватился за край стола. − А что я говорил насчёт использования моего ноутбука?

− М-м-м? − единственный ответ Шерлока; это баритонное гудение. Он стучит по ноутбуку, его пальцы летают, он едва повернул голову. − Что-то насчёт того, чтобы сначала спросить? − его ответ был встречен тяжёлым вздохом, и свободная рука Джона скользнула по его руке, сделав не очень тонкий захват портативного компьютера.

− Нет, Шерлок, вовсе нет, ты не должен пользоваться моим ноутбуком. У тебя есть свой собственный, а этот − мой, так что руки _прочь_. − Теперь Джон тянет на себя ноутбук, а Шерлок хмурится. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать Джону только _одну минутку_ , потому что ещё не закончил, а это очень _важно_. Джон наклоняет голову, чтобы снова к нему придраться, и вот так всё и происходит. Неловко прижимаются губы и зубы к зубам, и они смотрят друг на друга, совершенно потрясённые. Они оба замирают, прижав рты друг к другу. В этом нет ничего романтического, это абсолютная случайность, и ни один из них не знает, что с этим делать.

Первым отстраняется Джон, и Шерлок слегка дуется, потому что ему показалось, что это действительно очень мило, даже если они просто гримасничают и совсем не шевелят губами, а он почти уверен, что это правильно.

− Я... эээ...

Это одна из самых коротких фраз, которые Шерлок _когда-либо_ слышал от Джона в своей жизни, и он молча наклоняет голову, не совсем уверенный, что понимает смысл этих двух коротких слогов. Джон пристально смотрит на него, его лицо становится совсем красным, и разве _это_ не интересный феномен?

− Извини, Шерлок, − наконец выплёвывает Джон, отстраняясь и взъерошивая свои волосы; его лицо становится чуть темнее, когда он смотрит на стол/пол/стену/потолок/куда угодно, только не на него. Джон пытается рассмеяться, но смех выходит слабым, совсем как чай в его руке. Он прочищает горло, кажется, собираясь попробовать снова, и Шерлок качает головой; вздыхает.

− Иногда ты бываешь неизменно тупым, Джон. − Он обвивает рукой шею Джона, ерошит пальцами короткие волосы на затылке и притягивает к себе соседа по квартире. Их взгляды встречаются, носы соприкасаются, и словно тысяча мурашек пробегает по его позвоночнику; миллион светлячков мигает в темноте; несколько миллиардов звёзд вспыхивают одновременно внутри его черепа, прежде чем Шерлок прижимает их лбы друг к другу, а затем их рты, и всё замолкает в его голове. Всё замирает и замолкает, и только губы Джона прижимаются к его губам, двигаясь вместе с ним. Джон провёл языком по губам, как ему и хотелось, только это были не его пальцы, а те, что гораздо лучше, немного влажные и горячие, горячие, _горячие_.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, есть только тишина и в уголке рта Джона пятнышко джема; если Шерлок облизнёт губы, он тоже чувствует его вкус, но ему гораздо приятнее облизать _губы_ Джона. И он делает это, и ощущает вкус клубники, тостов и Джона, и последний вкус намного лучше, чем первые два, так что они снова целуются.

Руки Джона играют у него на плечах, он ерошит волосы и касается резкой линии скул под кожей, и Шерлок находит, что ему всё это очень нравится. Он никогда не думал, что сможет, никогда раньше ему не нравилось, когда к нему прикасались, но это нежное и тёплое прикосновение, и это − Джон.

Джон издаёт какие-то звуки, и это самое приятное. Джон почти мурлычет, низкий рокот раздаётся в его груди, когда он зубами впивается в изгиб нижней губы Шерлока. Его язык снова даёт о себе знать в медленном, медленном движении по складке рта детектива.

В конце концов, однако, Шерлок обнаруживает, что его мозг шипит, а лёгкие стонут от нехватки воздуха, и они отстраняются друг от друга, задыхаясь. Руки Джона лежат на его плечах, пальцы Шерлока обвивают талию доктора, ногти впиваются в шерсть джемпера, погружаясь в тепло и жар тела.

Джон выглядит взволнованным, раскрасневшимся и слегка смущённым тем, что целуется со своим соседом по квартире в лучах утреннего солнца. Он прочищает горло, легонько потирает ключицы Шерлока через хлопчатобумажную пижаму и пытается улыбнуться. Когда он это делает, раздаётся смех и неловкие прикосновения; сталкиваются губы и зубы, и это действительно довольно грязно, должно быть отвратительно, но это так правильно, и это работает, и Шерлок ловит себя на том, что мурлычет, пока язык Джона исследует его рот.

Они оказываются на диване, сплетясь и улыбаясь, всё ещё смеясь и обнимая друг друга. Шерлок утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Джона и бормочет что-то о «шести точках соприкосновения», оставляя Джона разбираться в том, что он сказал; складывать кусочки вместе, в то время как он просто улыбается, ждёт и обвивается вокруг Джона Ватсона.

Существует пять признанных человеческих органов чувств, и у Шерлока всегда был фаворит.


End file.
